Ben Turner
History Ben Turner: 1975 - 1997 Ben Turner grew up in Danville, an upper middle class neighborhood in Central City. At age of ten, Ben woke up and found a burglar assaulting his parents. Ben grabbed a knife from the kitchen carving block and stabbed the men repeatedly until he died. When he told his parents that it made him feel good, they tried therapy and when that failed they turned to martial arts when Ben was thirteen, with the hopes that Tae Kwon Do would teach Ben the discipline needed to curb his violent inclinations. Though it showed promise, the Central City Dojo was not enough, and Ben soon began running with some local street gangs in the inner city. Fearing this path would lead their son to jail. Ben's parents sold their house and traveled the world While in Japan, the Turners met Kirigi. He had offered to instruct young Ben at a special martial arts camp. The Turners agreed, not realizing they had signed their son over to a killer. The camp, of course, was a training camp for the League of Assassins and that was the last time Ben (or anyone else) saw Mr. and Mrs. Turner (their whereabouts remain unknown). In training, Ben showed exceptional talent. In fact, Ben and four of his fellow initiates were such exemplary trainees that they were allowed to travel to Nanda Parbat with David Cain as their chaperone to train under the legendary martial arts instructor who lived there. O-Sensei did not usually agree to training members of the League of Assassins as he and Ra's al Ghul had a falling out in the past, but the five initiates were able to convince him to mentor them. When their training was nearly finished, David Cain killed one of the initiates, Carolyn Wu-San, just to help her twin sister reach her "full potential". Ben and his friend Ricardo were so disgusted by his senseless killing that when the surviving four initiates returned to be presented before Ra's al Ghul for their first mission to receive their name, Ben and Ricardo attacked Cain in front of Ra's al Ghul. Ra's allowed the fight to continue for a spell. Afterward, the two stood before Ra's al Ghul and declared that they wished to be exempted from League's contracted kills. Ra's smiled before ordering the other two initiates to kill the two young men.Oracle Files: Ben Turner (1/2) Bronze Tiger: 1997 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * He was never captured and he doesn't have a Patient number. * He operates globally. Notes * His blades seem to be a nod to his appearance in the Arrow TV series. * His birth date is a nod to his first appearance: Richard Dragon, Kung-Fu Fighter #1, May, 1975. * His civilian portrait is a nod to his appearance in Red Hood and the Outlaws, Vol. 1. Links and References * Appearances of Ben Turner * Character Gallery: Ben Turner Category:Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Villains Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:African Americans Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Height 6' 3" Category:27th Reality